1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a simulated aerial projectile target game employing projectors.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
One example of a target game of the type contemplated is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,347,657 issued to M. J. Binks on May 2, 1944. The Binks patent discloses a randomly movable target projecting assembly which projects a target image onto a suitable surface such as a screen. A gun assembly is movably mounted over the target projecting assembly and has a striking finger which is adapted to engage an electrical contact which moves with the target projecting assembly. If the trigger is depressed and the electrical contact and striking finger are in alignment, the circuit is closed. When this occurs, another projector projects a red flash simulating an explosion onto the screen.
The drawbacks of prior target games are twofold. First, two projectors are required to exhibit a target and a successful hit, respectively. Second, an electrical circuit is required to actuate the mechanism. Both of these drawbacks make it a more complicated and expensive game to manufacture and service.